Pedaphile Dragon
by Earuhtateen Vexer 521
Summary: Yuki takes his new wife Tohru out of the country, leaving Kyo to Akito. But, what happens when Akito becomes tired of Kyo? He tells Hatori to take the cat. Rated bc I'm paranoid and content. No likey, no readey.
1. chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET :'(

NOR ANY MENTIONED CHARACTERS OTHER THAN IWASAKI-SAN. Who youll later find out has a big role in all this!!!!!!

"Do you have all of your things packed?" Hatori Sohma, Dragon of the Zodiac asked irritatedly. Kyo gulped and shook his head fearfully.

Ever since Kyo has been with Akito after graduation, he has become fearfull, the fire long snubbed in his heart, and sadness filling his soul. Kyo had one duffel bag and a small box that he carried to the car. Hatori popped the trunk and snapped his fingers, then pointed toward it.

Kyo nodded shakily as Hatori walked around the car to the driver's seat. Kyo shut the trunk with as minimal amount of force as possible and walked toward the passenger door. He opened the door and slid into the seat quietly and pulled his seat belt over him to click it in place.

Kyo was terrified, only a shell of his previous spirited self. Kyo licked his lips and swallowed again. "Kyo," Hatori said, his deep voice echoing through the car, making the nervous cat jump," Yes sir," Kyo answered out of habit. Hatori flinched at this. Looking down at Kyo with shock and worry

Hatori sighed and continued," I have rules. First off, do not make a mess. Second, do not touch anything that's yours. Also, you dirty a dish, you clean it. Another thing, so you don't go getting any ideas, you'll be sleeping on a mattress in my room." Hatori paused as the came upon a stop light.

Not to long before this, a fire had started at the Sohma estate. Until everything could be rebuilt, everyone was staying in apartments in town. Hatori lived a little more than a city block away.

"And, at least once a month we'll have to stage an ' _accident_ ' so Akito thinks I'm treating you the same way sh-he does," Hatori said, hurriedly correcting himself.

"I-I-I know Akito is a w-women," Kyo stuttered softly. Kyo was worried Hatori would do something to him for interrupting. Hatori only nodded, Kyo letting out a relieved, almost non-existent sigh.

Hatori felt bad. He knew Akito was doung horrible things to Kyo but...he never thought Kyo wpuld be so breakable. Hatori thought Kyo would act his normal, obnoxious, hot-headed tiger. But instead, he was a terrified, broken down kitten.

Hatori swallowed down the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. Hatori cared for Kyo like most everyone else in the family. But Hatori had no power over the Jade Emperor.

They reached Hatori's knew home, which was a duplex. Hatori parked his car and got out, Kyo shakily following. Hatori's neighbor, a sweet, older women greeted Hatori. "Hello Sohma-san. How are you today?" Hatori barely smiled and bowed his head, taking Kyo's things from the trunk before Kyo could grab them.

"I'm fine Iwasaki-san. And you?" Hatori replied politely. "O I'm doing just fine. Now who is this?" Iwasaki-san said as she shuffled towards Kyo who went rigid, looking at Hatori for what to do.

"This is my little cousin, Kyo Sohma. He'll be stayung with me until the estate is rebuilt," Hatori answered, watching as Kyo obliged to the old women pinching his cheeks," O my! You look just like my grandson. He was very high spirited and kind young man," the old women said, smiling. Kyo smiled. It had been almost a whole year since the last time he smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you be. Goodnight, Sohma-sans," Iwasaki-san said as she shuffled to the door that led to the bottom room of the duplex.

"C'mon, Kyo," Hatori said. Kyo jumped and ran to the open door. Hatori was holding it open with his back as he had the bag slung over one shoulder and the box under the same arm. Kyo hadn't stopped until he was halfway up the stairs. Hatori locked the door and started up the stairs, passing Kyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatori had set Kyo's thing on the opppsite side of the room from hos where a bed lay with a small nightstand and swivel lamp sat.

Hatori had already given Kyo a tour of the small duplex room. Kyo hadn't said a word to Hatori and didn't seem to wanna look him in the eye, really he didn't want to look at him period.

Hatori did worry though. Akito had never asked him to come over and stitch or bandage him up since Kyo started staying there. All the others had needed treatment of wounds when they were with Akito. Kyo physical seemed fine. Kyo didn't seem as muscular as he once was but that was to be expected.

Kyo was curled up in the corner on his bed in some pajamas when Hatori walked in. Kyo's hair had gotten awful long in the last year as well. It drapped over his shoulders to his shoulder blades. He also looked much much paler. His skin was lightly grey. So as not to spook him because his face was buried in his knees. Hatori sat down on the opposite end of the bed from Kyo.

Kyo jumped lightly anyway. His big orange eyes wide with fear, starring at Hatori, worried he'd done something wrong. "Kyo," Hatori started, not knowing what to say. Kyo pulled his legs closer to himself, his eyes darting around like a wild animal. A prey animal.

" _Should I ask? He seems so scared I'm afraid if I hug him he'll fall apart. Let alone asking what Akito did to him._ " Hatori thought. " _What used to cheer up Kyo in the old days?_ " Hatori wondered.

" _Wait! He used to train! And he hasn't seen Kazuma in a year or two! Maybe that'll help him!_ " Hatori thought. "How'd you like to go visit Kazuma?" Hatori asked, watching for Kyo's reaction. "I know Kazuma would never tell anyone, and I'm certainly not going to. So how 'bout it?" Hatori asked. Kyo's eyes were confused, but a light was starting to burn in them none the less.

Kyo looked away from Hatori and Hatori waited. Hatori so badly wanted to reach right over and hug the poor neko boy until he was left with no pain.

"HAAAAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEEE!" A voice said after a door slammed open. "That damn Ayame," Hatori said in an undertone getting up and leaving the room. Hatori walked down the hall to find Aya and Shigure standing in his living room. His face immediately fell into a scowl.

"What are you two doing here," Hatori asked in his usual deep careless tone. "Well," Aya started, but Shigure cut him off and said, with an anxious look on his face," Where's Kyo? I need to see that he's alright!" Shigure was absolutely panicked. All three, Aya, Hatori, and Kyo who was eve's dropping from around the corner, were shocked to say the least.

Shigure never shiwed emotion like this...it was...surprising...and almost scary. "Look, I wouldn't suggest bombarding him, al,-" Hatori was cut off by Shigure, who looked thoroughly pissed, scaring the dragon. "What did that bitch do to him, Hatori," Shigure's teeth were clenched with his fists. Hatori looked shocked beyond repair, Aya looked scared, and the unknown fourth party of the conversation looked terrified.

Hatori answered calmly," I don't know," but didn't get to finish once again. "YOU DON'T KNOW? SO WHAT SHE'S BEEN LETTING HIM SLOWLY SUFFER FROM HIS WOUNDS?! IS HE GONNA LIVE?!" Shigure yelled, makinf Aya take a couple steps towards the door, Hatori gulp in terror, and Kyo squeak in fright.

They all went quiet when they noticed Kyo's fire eyes and ginger hair peeping around the corner. All eyes on were on him. Like a true cat he froze. Absolute terror exploding in his eyes as his heart raced, breath quickened. "Kyo," Shigure said, taking half of a step towards him. But Kyo ran, he ran as fast as he could down the hall into the bedroom him and Hatori shared, acvidently slamming the door behind him. Kyo darted towards the closet and hid in the darkest corner.

" _Hatori is gonna be pissed about the door! I shouldn't've acted that way? What was I thinking, dammit! I'm in big trouble. I won't get to go see dad...Hatori's gonna punish me so bad!_ "Kyo's whole body was shuddering in fear as his hands were clasped over his ears. Tears started to fall from his eyes, cascading down his cheeks and being soaked up by the carpet and his pj's.

Kyo didn't hear the bedroom door open, and he wouldn't've known sonwone was in there if Aya hadn't started to cry. Kyo flinched, and stared at the closet door. All of them were coming to punish him!

The closet door cracked, Shigure's dark chocolate eye peeking in, a tear falling from the corner as he crouched down. The tear went unnoticed by Kyo, who had wrapped his arms around his head, his whole body shaking as he prepared himself for whatever it is they were gonna do. Shigure opened the door farther, light from the room flowed in. Aya saw Kyo, and cried even harder into Hatori's shoulder as Hatori tried to keep it together.

Shigure was squatting in thr doorway of the closet. His couce coming out in a raspy croak," Kyo, please look at me." Kyo moved his arms slightly so one terrified eye peeked out from bwtween his arms. Kyo saw the tears free falling from Shigure's eyes, which confused him.

"Kyo, I'm so sorry," Shigure said as he gently laid his hand on Kyo's shoulder as he sat down on his knees. Kyo flinched. Shigure opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. Looking like a fish, speechless.

Kyo shakily removed his arms from over his head, looking at Shigure with confused eyes. Shigure reached over to wipe the tears from Kyo's face, Kyo flinching slightly. Kyo had a death grip on his legs. "It's gonna be okay, Kyo. You'll never have to go back to her again, okay,?" Shigure asking, his voice breaking.

When he said this, Kyo's heart clenched, his chest froze, his wide eyes locking on Shigure's. Kyo stopped breathing as he stared into Shigure's very soul, wanting to know if he meant what he said. "You are NOT going anywhere! Your staying right here! Or moving back in with Shigure, I know you won't want to stay with me... but you'll go back to that thing when I'm dead and six feet in the ground!" Ayame said, a wild, psycho look in his reddened eyes, meaning every word. Akito could fuck off! She IS SO NOT getting this kid back! Kyo is theirs and no one will hurt him!

Kyo's big eyes widened hope filling his eyes with fresh tears, the first one falling from his left eye. Kyo's bottom lip trembled as he nodded, trying to wipe away the tears. Kyo jumped when Shigure hugged him. Shigure held onto Kyo as Kyo shook and cried into Shigure's shoulder. Whether or not he wanted to admit it, it felt good to cry like this. To have people care about you. " _But why do they suddenly care about me?_ " Kyo wondered as he clung onto Shigure's arm after he stopped crying.

Aya and Hatori had left the two of them and went into the living room to talk. "I want to kniw what sge did to him to... _break_...KYO, of all people," Aya said, his fists clenched, angry.

Okay! Hiyeeeeee! Sorry its been awhile to what seems to be my only fan of this work in particular. And if you were wondering, when the first tear fall from the left eye, youre crying out of happiness, right eye, out of sadness. Or it may be the other way around...? Idk! but enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks and three days since Kyo moved in with Hatori. Hatori did a physical examination and Aya, Shigure, Haru, Kisa, and even Momiji came to visit. All of them noticed the change in Kyo's behavior and how much...happier? Calmer? he was. Kyo was nervous, but he was laughing, smiling, relaxed to an extent.

Momiji had gotten taller and his voice deeper. Momiji was still an adorable loli personality kid though! And little Kisa had grown quite a bit since the last time Kyo saw her. Before Kyo had been taken by Akito, Kyo had gotten rather close with little Kisa, which ultimately, brought him closer with Haru.

Kyo ate like a starving animal, and shit like a bird. He was always doing something. It seemed to Hatori that sitting still, drove him nuts. He had a lot of energy, but he had gained weight in the past weeks. Aya was wanting to come over today and cut Kyo's hair. Hatori was at work dealing with a rather rude patient. " _I wish I was at home with Kyo right now_ ," Hatori thought as the man argued with the receptionist. "" Hatori's eye widened as his mind went blank with shock. Did he really just think that? Hatori regained his usual dark and uncaring look but his mind couldn't link two words together for a long second.

" _I guess it is normal for people in close quarters to feel close and start to rely on each other? Or...NO_!!" Hatori stopped _that_ thought from blossoming. He, Hatori Sohma, was not pining for his _younger cousin_! Kyo's been throughso much that he won't tell anyone about. Anytime they'd ask, Kyo'd get twitchy and he'd change the subject. After a couple tries, they stopped trying. None of them wanted to stress him or push him too far.

_Kyo_

I was in our shared room reading when a knock came from the front door. " _That must me Aya-kun coming to cut my hair. He's right, it's definetely gotten too long_ ," I thought as I walked down the short hallway past the small kitchen and living room. I opened the door after unlocking it. Aya-kun stood there with his long silver hair in a braid over his left shoulder, his snake eyes bright with enthusiam, and his clothes extravagant as always!

I smiled as I let him in, medium sized bag in hand. "Alright, get a chair and go into the kitchen! Chop chop!" Aya-kun sang out. I nodded and walked into the kitchen, pulling out one of the chairs, sat it in the middle of the kitchen, and sat down as I was instructed. Aya-kun came in not to long after I sat. He pulled parts up in clips,"Don't make it too extravagant," I warned him half heartedly. "Oh no! Only the best for my little kitten cousin. Though, I guess your my not so little cousin anymore, huh?" Aya-kun said, slight sadness in his tone. "You really have grown since last year," regret coloured his voice now as he snipped away at my hair. "Don't go gettin' all emotional, ya damn snake," I said, hoping my sarcasm would cheer him up a little.

"You're right! I need to get a hold of myself!" He said, I hmmed a slight laugh. The more Aya-kun snipped the more worried I got. I could only imagine the scary mess he was gonna make.

"Done!" He said after about twenty more minutes. He handed me a mirror and...I looked good! I was back to my sexy self and no.longer looked like a ferral nut job. I smiled as I turned my head this way and that to view it better. It was shaggy but longer on one side. Aya handed me a hair-tie and I pulled it up, letting half of my face be covered by some on the longer side.

"Thank you, Aya-kun," I said after I looked at myself in the mirror for a bit longer. I was in awe at how different, healthier, normal, I looked. Aya-kun leaned over the back of the chair," You really like it Kyo-Kyo?!" He asked, his voice excited. "Yeah, definetely." I responded.

Aya handed me a hair tie and I promptly pulled it up, letting some of it hang down elegantly to cover my face. " _I wish Hatori were here right now to see it,_ " I thought. Then froze in my admiring myself in the hand held mirror. " _Why would I think that?_ " I couldn't come up with an answer. It bothered me that I couldn't.

"What's wrong Kyonkichi?" Aya-kun asked. The question caught me off guard and I blurted something without even knowing what I was saying," I just look so different with this hair cut! I haven't seen my face in so long." Aya beamed,"I'm so glad you like it!" Aya-kun squealed. I felt bad that I was lying to hom, but, how are you supposed to tell someone you have feelings that wven you yourself don't understand for _your cousin_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hatori_

I woke up to hair rubbing my face. I inhaled then blinked my eyes a couple times before my good eye focused. Orange. And a naked body lay next to mine! What happened?! I had my arms wrapped around...KYO?! What did I do to him last night?! I tried to stop myself from hyperventilating so Kyo wouldn't be aware I was awake.

I stretched my mind to last night. What happened?

 __FLASHBACK__ _Kyo and I have gotten really close these couple of weeks_ ," I observed idley as I watched him sketching on his bed. I was reading over on my staring at the red-headed neko from the corner of my eye. " _Well of course you've gotten close. You've made damn sure of that because you've fallen for that **underage** , **younger** , **cousin** , **of yours** ," _a snide, voice hissed into my brain.

I snapped my eyes to the page of the book I was reading. " _ **No!** " _I yell in my mind, trying to focus on the text fruitlessly. I started to sweat a little. " _You're going to have to except it sometime. You long for that physocal contact between you and that virgin boy_ ," the voice countered. My pants suddenly felt tight. " _NO NO NO NO NO!_ " I didn't want that!

" _You didn't want that before this...,"_ that comment from the voice that's been pestering me for days, hit something there. I always stayed away from Kyo so I wouldn't have to deal with an angry Akito what with me being the only 'visitor' she has. But now that I'm getting to know him, and understand him, I feel...something towards him.

I hadn't realized I'd been staring at Kyo while thinking this until I heard Kyo say," Hatori, you okay?" He sounded so genuinly worried about me, and when my eyes snapped to meet his, they reflected what I'd heard.


End file.
